User talk:KyleNelson102938
This is a creepypasta that I made! But some idiot on the creepypasta wiki banned me FOREVER for doing NOTHING!!!! ________________________________________________________________________________ ...Never again..... It was Christmas not too long ago. I had asked for alot (heh..greedy me..) And I got the majority of the things I wanted. I got a black Nintendo Wii, An inflatiable Mario Kart for my Wii, I got my Three Days Grace CD, Clothes (of course). And 2 DS Games. One of the games was Pokemon SoulSilver Version, And the other one was a used Pokemon Platinum Version. That made me really happy, Because they were both on the top of my Christmas list~ So I immediately got my DS after opening the games. I put in Platinum first because it was a used one, and I was eager to find out what was saved on this mini DS cartridge. The saved file had the name of a male trainer named "PLATINUM", As I expected. I started out at Solaceon Town. I guessed the gamer was breeding ..or something of the sort. I opened up the pokemon party, And there was all high level Pokemon. There was a level 100 male Torterra, a level 94 Spritomb, a level 97 female Staraptor, a level 99 Manaphy, a level 100 Giratina, and a level 100 Dialga. Not a bad choice of Pokemon (in my opinion). I closed out of there and opened up the trainer card. PLATINUM had 999999 Poke, all gym badges, all Pokemon in the Pokedex, and a 5 Star black trainer card. Apparently, he hacked this game. Personally, I don't like hackers. But he had good Pokemon, So I wasn't going to start the game over as I usually would have. I closed out of there and walked inside the Pokemon Center. Everything was normal. All the same trainers wandering around the Center, and Nurse Joy at the counter. I walked over to the PC and started it up. I went to the Pokemon PC boxes. There, I opened up to a PC box named "Everything". Odd name for a PC box, but that didn't bother me. In the box were all sorts of pokemon. All high leveled. I went to the next box..It was named "Everything" with a variety of Pokemon at high levels. The next box was the same...As was the next...And the next...It kept on for another 12 PC Boxes. And then I came to a PC box different from the rest. This box was named "Nothing.". It had two pokemon inside.. There was a male Leafeon named "No one" And a female Glaceon named "Nobody" They each were at level 1..That was immpossible...because in order for an Eevee to evolve into a Leafeon OR Glaceon, it had to gain 1 level near a special rock. This was all so strange..."Everything"..."Nothing.".... I twitched. Ignore that feeling.. I thought. So I took both the Leafeon and Glaceon and placed them into the front two slots of my party, Taking out the Torterra and Spiritomb that were there. I was thinking that the PC Box would change its name... The PC box stood the same. That was good..I think.. I had enough of this Platinum crazziness for a while, So I saved the game and switched over to SoulSilver. SoulSilver was brand new, So nothing strange would go on. I played SoulSilver for the rest of the day and the following night. I was a female trainer named "Sparkle"(Because that's what all my friends nicknamed me as)..Beating all of Johto and all of Kanto. I always beat the Pokemon games quickly. I ended up with a decent Pokemon team, I had a level 89 male Cyndaquil named Flare (I didn't want him to evolve, I found him very much nicer as a Cyndaquil), a level 87 male Pikachu named Volt, a level 88 female Pidegeot named Soar, a level 36 Treeko named Raizour (I had just got him from Steven..), a level 90 Lugia named Cerulean, and a level 86 Ho-Oh named Fury. Of course, I had more pokemon,But they were all in the PC. I usually switched everyone now and then so they all didn't feel so left out and hate me (I only had this one Ratatta that absolutely HATED me..). I thought I did pretty good. The next thing that was on my mind was to get more Pokemon for my Pokedex. So I went and took my brothers DS Lite and put Platinum in it. Then my Cyndaquil nudged me on SoulSilver,Without me talking to him.. He jumped to me, and then back again with a heart emoticon. A text box appeared saying "Cyndaquil's cheecks are red!". Cyndaquil did that often...But only when I talked to him... Whatever..I said, So I clicked through that and went back to turning on my brothers DS.. Then Cyndaquil nudged me again. The same way he did before. And then again. And then again. I don't know why he was doing that..Was he trying to distract me? He kept on doing it...Then I started getting annoyed.. so I closed my DS. Finally, I turned my brothers DS on. I started my Platinum game as usual. I was in the Pokemon Center where I saved before. At first, I was gonna get some Pokemon for my Pokedex in SoulSilver.But I got a feeling...A mental feeling...That told me I should just turn the game off...But I didn't..Instead, I went into my Pokemon party. Everyone was there. No one, Nobody, And the other high-level Pokemon...It was time I'd do something with these Pokemon. So I went upstairs, into the Union room. I was going to trade some of the Pokemon over to my SoulSilver game. I got into the Union room, and then I put the DS down. I then grabbed my DS with SoulSilver. Cyndaquil stopped what he was doing. Phew.. I ran to the Pokemon Center and grabbed that Ratatta that hated me... I put him in the front slot, and switched out my Cyndaquil. I went to the Union room in SoulSilver. I saw PLATINUM there, So I talked to 'him' and requested a trade. I went to Platinum and accepted the request. The game went to the trading menus' on each game. On SoulSilver, I selected Ratatta. On Platinum, I selected Nobody. I clicked "yes" to trade for each of them. On SoulSilver, It said "GoodBye, Ratatta!" Like it should have. On Platinum...It said "Farewell"... That wasn't supposed to happen... But The trade went normally. I got Ratatta on Platinum, And Nobody On SoulSilver. The trade was a sucess. The game saved. And then each screen went black. My DS (Which had SoulSilver in it) turned off, So I had to turn to Platinum. For some odd reason, I was infront of Professor Rowans' lab in Sandgem Town. I took a step...And the screen shaked like it would when a Pokemon in your party was poisoned. I quickly opened up my party. No One had fainted..No Ones named changed to "NO ONE"... I checked his status'... I was about to cry after I saw this... NO ONE's Sprite was in a laying pose..like it was dying...his color fur color changed to black and leaf color changed to blood red...his eyes were closed and crying...he had no stats anymore....0 hp.... his only move was "Destiny Bond" (Which he didn't have before..) I closed out of there and I was in Professor Rowans lab. A text box appeared.. "Rowan: There is no way he will survive this..." The screen faded to black. I ended up back in Twinleaf town...In front of my house... A whole crowd of people were infront of me. Turned to me. I talked to everyone.. "I'm sorry for your loss..." What Loss?? "He's in a better place now.." Who??? "There was no other choice.." Huh????? Then I walked to my mom... "NO ONE will always be in our heart..." ....NO ONE? I dreadfully clicked for my Pokemon party.... NO ONE wasn't there.. I only had 5 Pokemon in my party now... I exited. A text box appeared (what else is new..) "NO ONE had Died!" ......Died? I thought Pokemon only fainted.... This....this....this felt like a complete Nightmare....I just wanted it to all end....now.....NO ONE was gone....Nobody wasn't there.... Nobody. I completley forgot about Nobody. I shut off the DS and bolted right for my DS with SoulSilver. I turned it on and Quickly dashed through everything to open my Pokemon Party. Nobody was there....She was first.... But Nobody...was like NO ONE... Nobody's sprite was ...awful.... Her ears were down...Head down...Tail covering her self....Her mouth open to see her bottom teeth.....And her eyes....My God...They were the most....Dreadful eyes I have ever seen....almost as if they were DEAD eyes....and blood was tearing from them...She had 1 hp left.....and only one move.... Destiny Bond. .....what did this all mean? I closed out of there. Nobody was next to me. Like her pose Sprite, her walking sprite was just like that...only her eyes were more noticeable... I started walking...Every time I'd walk...She would be 1 or 2 steps behind...She walked so slow...Since I was in the Pokemon Center, I went to Nurse Joy...But when I talked to her....Her only responce was "..." . I was in a mix....I was sad...because NO ONE had suffered...and now Nobody is Suffering...And I was mad....because the sick bastard who did this to them...DID this.... I walked out of the Pokemon Center. And ended up in front of the Radio Tower in Lavender Town. Of course. This tower used to be the Cementary for Pokemon...but now is....a Radio Tower... I went to talk to Nobody... She had the 3 dots...A text box appeared with her response.. "Nobody is Suffering..." I knew she was, And I knew there was nothing I could do.. So I walked around a bit...Nobody was a few steps behind.... I walked all the way to Fuschia City...and I talked to Nobody again....She again had the 3 dots...But she responded differently... "Nobody wants to die." Those words struck tears to my eyes...But I had to keep walking.... About 20 Steps later...The Screen Jumped to black....And Nobody Faded to the middle of the screen....Sadder.....No music was playing.... Another Text box... "Nobody had been abandoned by PLATINUM...Put away like an old toy. She had no one. But then she came across No One. No One and Nobody were very close...They each had been abandoned by PLATINUM...They created a special bond... But then they were torn because of you. Now No One is gone. Nobody is suffering..." .....Because of me...... "...Will you allow Nobody to reunite with No One?" Yes or No. ......It all started making sense to me...I was blinded...I tore Nobody from No One....Now they are suffering....more than they did before they met eachother.....I can imagine the cold,Souless feeling Nobody is feeling right now.. .....And now I'm being asked if I would kill Nobody.... ...There was no reason why Nobody should suffer because of me.... ...I clicked "Yes." Nobody faded into the black... "Thank You." The screen returned to the main menu.. "The Save file has been Corrupted. You will have to start a New Game." What??? My SoulSilver was Reset???? Gahh!!!!!!!..... .....well....at least Nobody and No One are together now.... I shut off my DS slowly. I sighed....So much hard work...gone... but it was put to a good cause... I took my Brothers DS and Started up Platinum. The saved file was still there (Thankfully)...NO ONE wasn't in my Party..Just high leveled pokemon..I closed out of there...I was In SandGems Pokemon Center... I turned on the PC. I looked through the PC boxes....17 out of the 18 Boxes were named "Everything" With a variety of high-leveled Pokemon. But there was one PC Box named nothing. It had a level 1 male Torterra named "No One" And a level 1 Spiritomb named "Nobody"